Avatar: The True Destiny
by Revis31
Summary: How would the story change if Sokka was a good warrior. Some major changes in the story.Story is a little darker, more romance, new characters, character deaths. Lots of Kaatang and Sukka. Sorry i suck at summaries. This story is canon but will set up a sequal i have thought of taking place after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well this is my first fanfic so no hating.**

**This story will follow the central plot of the story but a lot of things will be different, mostly the earth and fire seasons will be different. Most of the battles will change and the relationships of the characters will be more in depth.**

**I am mostly writing this because it will set up another story that I want t write that will take place after the war, but this story has to be done. This story will be mostly Sukka, Katang, with some maiko.**

**This story will be a little darker and more serious than the show. So some characters, mostly Sokka will be more serious but will still have his fun moments. I am also making Sokka a much better warrior than in the show because I don't like that he always gets his ass kicked.**

**Oh, and also because I am not very good with names, I will probably just get names from other animes for new characters, but they will be totally different. -**

Key: _Italics mean flashback or thought._

**Avatar: The True Destiny **

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the South Pole. The women were busy with their chores, the kids were running around playing, Katara practicing her water bending, and Sokka was once again training. It was the same thing he did every day. Ever since the men of the tribe left for war, he told himself that he had to get stronger too, even though he was a prodigy. No child born into the tribe had been as good of warrior as he was at his age, not even his father. However, he was too young to leave for war so he was left with the task of watching the tribe. Whenever he trained, he would always move a little away from the village to be alone.

Sokka swung his metal staff that his father gave him before his left. His boomerang was kept in a holder on his left hip. After a quick few strikes, Sokka paused and spoke,

"I know your there Ken." Sokka turned to a pile of snow behind him. The head of an eleven year old boy with brown messy hair popped out.

"I can never sneak up on you." he replied.

"Keep practicing, you're getting better." Sokka replied letting a grin grow on his face. Ken was a little boy who also lost his parents in the fire nation raid seven years before. He was only four and cried every day. At first, Sokka saw him as just an annoying baby. Sure Sokka cried when he lost his mom, but he decided he had to be strong. One night, he found the boy away from the village crying.

(flashback)

"_You're gonna catch a cold you know."_

"_I don't care." The boy merely said. He just sat there on top of a hill staring at the stars, tears flowing._

_Sokka approached him and sat down next to him. "You know I used to cry too." Sokka admitted. The boy stopped to look at him."Its okay to cry, but sometimes when life knocks you down, you need to get back up and be strong."_

"_I just miss them so much." The boy said and he started to cry more. _

"_Me too" Sokka started as he got up. The boy looked up at him. "But I'm done crying. I'm going to get stronger and remember them. And one day, I am going to make a difference in this war." Sokka reached out a hand and asked him, "What about you"_

_The boy stared at him in awe, and finally took his hand and nodded._

(Flashback end)

"What are you doing Sokka?"

"Same thing as every day Ken. Have you been practicing what I taught you?"

"You bet! You should see me I was like BAM and BAM!" Ken started throwing kicks and punches around. Sokka looked on with a grin. Unlike the other kids of the tribe, Ken didn't play games. Except, he would follow Sokka around and ask him to train him or he would go build some watchtowers out of snow. Sokka could see that he had a strong spirit and would make a great warrior one day. Sokka cared for him, like he was the little brother he never had. Of course he wouldn't tell him that, then the kid will go on and on about he saw Sokka as his big brother.

"Can I train with you?" the boy asked hopefully. Sokka snapped out of his thought. He was about to reply when he heard his sister.

"Sokka! Gran Gran wants us to go get some fish!" Katara started walking to him.

"Alright, I'm going." He replied.

"H-Hi K-Katara," Ken said as a blush grew on his face.

Katara smiled, aware of the boy's crush on her. "Hi Ken, how are you?" She loved the boy, but more like a cute little brother sort of way.

"I'm great! You should see me Katara I'm getting really strong!" he started to flex his arm.

Katara started to chuckle and replied, "Well glad to hear it. Just don't try to do anything stupid like Sokka okay."

Ken started to chuckle until Sokka spoke up. "Alright Ken why don't you practice a little more while Katara and I go fishing."

Ken nodded and ran off.

Katara and Sokka got their canoe and went searching for food. Along the way, Katara thought it would be a great chance to practice her bending. She was the only bender in the tribe left since the raid.

"Do you need to practice your magic water everywhere you go." Sokka asked.

"It's not magic, its bending." She replied annoyed by his question. "Besides, all you do is train. Maybe your just jealous because you cant bend."

"Please, I don't need to bend. A real warrior uses his strength and cunning, not some fancy magic tricks." Sokka said while waving his hands around. Just then, a splash of water hit Sokka in the face.

"Magic water huh? Katara said. Her eyes went wide as she saw the block of ice that was in front of them. "Sokka watch out! Go left! Go left!

Sokka turned and immediately paddled the direction of the canoe to the right. The ice scraped and tore off a part of the canoe as it rocked violently to the side and hit another. The canoe was breaking apart so Sokka quickly grabbed his sister and jumped onto a large iceberg.

"I said left! Now our canoe is destroyed!"

"Well maybe you can, waterbend us home." Sokka said sarcastically while making a waving water sign with his hand.

"Maybe I can waterbend through your face!" Katara yelled as she sent a whip of water toward Sokka. Sokka ducked as the whip hit and cracked a large block of ice behind him.

Not noticing this, Sokka said, "Geez do all girls have bad tempers like you."

Katara didn't pay attention as she pointed behind him and said, "Sokka look. What is that."

Sokka turned and noticed that the large broken part of the iceberg was now floating in the water, with a blue light shining in it. "I don't know" he said quietly.

Sokka got closer and noticed the shadow of what seemed to be a boy in the ice. Taking out his metal pole, he stepped back and stabbed it deep into the ice. The ice cracked and the whole large block rose to the surface. Then, through the crack a bright beam of blue light shot out of the ice and into the sky.

(Somewhere else)

"Uncle do you see that? That has to be him!" A prince yelled from his ship.

"Prince Zuko, don't get too excited. It can just be celestial lights. Sit and enjoy some tea."

"I cant sit right now! That had to be the Avatar! Do you know what this means?"

"I wont be able to finish my game of pai sho." Iroh answered.

"No, It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright like I said, will have a lot of similarities but a lot will be different. And since most of you have seen the show, I will skip a lot of the adventures at the beginning and just write about the one that matter to the story. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Well, back to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Sokka and Katara stared in awe as the bright light continued to shine to the sky. Moments later, the light died down and there stood what looked to be a boy on top of the iceberg. He was pretty short, looked about 12 years old, was wearing robes, and had blue tattoos on his arms and a big blue arrow on his head. The boy wobbled over, then collapsed and his body rolled down the ice to where Sokka and Katara stood. Instinctively, Katara moved to help the boy while Sokka grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked her.

"He's hurt Sokka! We need to help him!"

"Oh yeah! Let's help the kid who we just found in an iceberg! For all we know, he could fire nation! He could have been sent to wipe out what is left of our village!"

"Oh Sokka, listen to yourself! He's like 12! I doubt the Fire Nation would send a little kid like that to destroy us." Katara replied.

"Better safe than sorry Katara, I say we just dump him back in the water before he wakes up. Besides, he was probably comfortable in there before we disturbed him." Sokka had already grabbed hold of the boy's robes and dragged him towards the water.

"Sokka, stop being stupid! We're helping him." Katara slapped Sokka's hands away from the boy and crouched down next to him "I wonder how long he was in there." Katara said. She begins to shake him gently, and he begins to wake up. His eyes open, and he takes a breath as he sees a gorgeous girl with tanned skin, and dark brown hair.

"Can you come closer?" he said in a low voice. Katara leaned forward, and the boy motioned again with his hand to come closer, so she leaned more. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He said in an excited voice as his eyes popped open.

"Umm, I guess" she said sort of confused.

"Yeah!" he shouted as he jumped up about 20ft in the air and landed on his feet. Sokka's jaw dropped as he stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"How did he?"

"I'm Aang! What's your name?" he asked them both enthusiastically.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Katara pointed to her brother. Sokka was still trying to contemplate how the boy managed to jump 20ft in the air. Just then a loud roar was heard in the background and Aang's eyes went wide.

"Appa!" he shouted, then jumped 20ft into the air and to the other side of the iceberg where he came from.

"He did it again!" Sokka shouted pointing at Aang.

"Come on," Katara said and they went around to the other side of the ice. To their shock, Aang was standing next to what looked like a giant bison with an arrow on his head.

"What the heck is that?" Sokka shouted.

Aang smiled wide and said "This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister."

"A-aa-achoooo!" Aang sneezed and jumped 20ft in the air once again. He landed and smiled at them like nothing happened.

"Alright that's it!" Sokka yelled. "I have some questions! Why were you in the ice? Why aren't you frozen? And, how the heck do you keep doing that?" Aang stared at him confused for a second, and as about to answer when Katara yelled.

"You're an airbender!"

"Yup" he replied happily.

"Alright, blue lights, flying bison, airbenders, I'm going home where thing are normal." Sokka said. He started walking, but stopped when he realized they were stuck on the ice.

"Appa can give you ride" Aang said.

"Thanks" Katara said. She climbed onto the bison. Sokka knew he had no choice so he climbed on.

"Yip-yip" Aang said and Appa jumped into the air only to splash back into the water and start swimming.

"I thought this was a _flying_ bison." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired. Just wait, in a few moments, he'll be flying through the sky."

"Sure he will" Sokka replied sarcastically.

On the way to the village they chatted (mainly Katara and Aang as Sokka still didn't trust this suspicious kid) about small stuff and their home. Everything was going smooth until Katara mentioned their mother and the war.

"What war?"Aang asked confused.

"What war," Sokka said in shock, "that war that's been going on for the past 100 years! That war!"

"Past 100 years! No way, there was no war yesterday, and just a few days ago I was in the Fire Nation visiting my friend. Why would Fire Lord Sozin start a war with the three nations?"

"What! Fire Lord Sozin! He started the war 100 years ago. There aren't even 4 nations anymore! Where have you been for the past 100 years?"

"Not 4 nations anymore, what do you mean?"

Sokka stared at the boy in absolute shock. "You're kidding right?" When the boy didn't respond, Sokka answered him. "The Fire Nation wiped out the Air Temples and the all the air benders. "

Aang had a look of horror on his face. He could not believe what he was just told. "No you're lying. That is not true."

"Aang," Katara started, "How can you not know this? Your talking like you lived before the war started. Aang, I think you've been stuck in that iceberg for 100 years."

"What! No that's impossible! That can't be true!" It couldn't be true. That would mean that everybody he knows is gone. That would mean he failed in his role as the avatar and let a war go on for 100 years. And worse of, he let the Fire Nation wipe out the Air temples. No, if that were true, then Aang didn't know if he could live with himself.

Before Katara could reply, Sokka spoke up. "There it is." They all turned and could see the village coming up.

As they reached the land, Appa got out of the water and walked until they were close to the village. They all climbed off and walked into the small village. Eyes followed the three, all wondering who the new boy was. Sokka's and Katara's Gran Gran walked up to the three, and soon the whole village gathered.

"Katara, Sokka, who is this you have brought to our village?" Gran Gran asked.

"Everybody, this is Aang." Katara spoke up while stepping back to show Aang. Aang gave everybody an awkward wave. "Sokka and I found him frozen in the ice, and he's an airbender!" Katara spoke excitedly. She didn't get the reaction she thought she would get as she heard a lot of gasps, questions, and murmurs. The people looked surprised, some even scared.

"Katara, are you sure that's such a good idea? You hardly know him? What if he is dangerous?" Gran took another look at Aang who was poking in his ear, then sniffed his hand. "Ummm, never mind." Gran walked away and the croud went back to their own business, unconcerned now. Just then, Aang let out a huge yawn.

"You must be tired, here follow me." Katara grabbed Aang by the arm and led him to a tent. There was a little fur bed with a candle next to it, and for being in the South Pole, it was surprisingly warm.

"You can sleep here, don't worry, it's no trouble." Katara said with a smile.

Aang was too tired to say more than just a small thank you before he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

Sokka was off in the village next to a small fire, cooking the fish he had just caught.

"So who's baldy?" He heard from behind him. Sokka turned to see Ken walk up to him and take a seat on the log next to Sokka.

"Some weird kid that Katara and I found trapped in the ice. He's supposedly an aribender which I find is hard to believe. And get this; he had no idea that there was a war going on. Can you believe it?" Sokka said a little amused.

"Really? How can he not know that?"

"I don't know. Katara has some crazy idea that he was born before the war started, and has been frozen in the ice all this time."

"Maybe she is right." Ken said

"Ken, you agree with everything my sister says because you got some big crush on her" Sokka said teasingly while messing up with his hair.

"That's not true!" Ken defended. "Does Katara ever talk about me though?" he asked hopefully.

Sokka chuckled, "You know what Ken, I think she might have a thing for baldy over there so you might have some completion." Sokka joked.

Ken looked sad. "Really?" He looked at Sokka.

"Ken take a joke! I don't even pay attention to what my sister says anyway." Just then, black smoke began to fall from the sky.

"Sokka, I think that fire you have there is a little big"

"No Ken," Sokka said remembering the last time he saw the black snow. "that's not from our fire." Sokka turned and stared off into the sea. The sight he saw made his eyes go wide. Fire Nation ships were approaching.

"Fire Nation" Sokka said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright like I said, I just going to give like a quick review over the first book so don't expect all 20 episodes. I will go more in depth once I reach about the end of the second book. I will still put some of the gaang's adventures in the story so don't be mad. Once we reach about the end of the second book that is when a lot of things will change.**

**Again, this is my first fanfiction so don't forget to review.**

**Well, back to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Sokka's heart stopped for a second. What could Fire Nation ships be doing here? What could they want? He remembered the last time they came, he lost his mother. Maybe they found out there was still a waterbender here. Katara! No, he couldn't let what happened to their mother happen to her too. He couldn't lose her.

"Sokka what are they?" Ken asked.

Sokka waites awhile before he answered. "Those are Fire Nation ships Ken." He said slowly.

Ken stared at the ships in awe. He was always training and he always dreamed about fighting the Fire Nation, but not now! He was barely 10! He didn't know if he could stand up to a real Fire Nation soier, but he had to. He couldn't let Sokka down.  
>"Don't worry Sokka, I'm ready. This is what I've been training for."<p>

"Don't be stupid Ken! This isn't some little game or training session anymore! This is real. I want you to get out of here." Sokka said.

"What! I can help! You've seen me. I can fi-"

"I want you to go find Katara." Sokka interrupted him. "I want you to protect her. Don't let anything happen to her. Do you understand?" Ken was surprised by his order. He couldn't tell if Sokka really wanted him to protect her, or if he was just finding an excuse to keep him away from the fighting. He stared at Sokka who kept a serious look on his as he stared out to the ship.

Finally, Ken nodded and took off running into the village.

Sokka stared at the boy run off into the village then turned to where the ships were approaching. After taking a few moments, he bent over, grabbed his boomerang, knife, and his staff. **(Note: Sokka's metal staff is like is like the one Robin has in Teen Titans. It can shrink to about 1ft long to be put away, and can expand to about 2yds.)** Sokka kicked some snow onto the fire he had, and then walked out to the front of the village to await the approaching ship. Sokka stood still for minutes as he watched the ship come closer and closer, growing more nervous by the second. Finally, the ship reached the ice and stopped. By that time, the entire village had noticed the ship and had all gathered a little behind Sokka to see what was happening. Sokka felt as if the ship was docked for an hour until finally, the front ramp fell. Out came a boy dressed in a Fire Nation uniform followed by other Fire Nation soldiers. The boy's uniform showed that he was higher up than the other soldiers. He looked about Sokka's age, maybe a year or two older. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, but the most notable feature was the scar that covered almost the entire left side of his face. Sokka assumed that he was in a firebending accident. The boy walked down the ramp and stopped about 10yds in front of Sokka.

Sokka held his ground and the two boys stared at each other.

"I'm not going to waste time. Just hand him over and maybe I won't burn down this pathetic village." Zuko said.

Sokka was taken aback by his demand. Him? Did he think that the last waterbender in the South Pole was a boy? Well that was sort of good. Maybe Katara would be safe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sokka said simply. Maybe he could get them to leave thinking there was no waterbender. But, if he threatens to burn the village, maybe he'll say he is.

"Don't play stupid! I know he is here!" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know what you mean. You probably have it wrong."

"You're lying!" Zuko started to step forward, "Hand him over or I'll -" Zuko was cut off by Sokka's staff coming inches to his fage.

"Or you'll what?" Sokka asked holding his staff right under the Fire Prince's nose.

Zuko was angry, no, he was furious.

"Alright peasant, you want a fight?"

Quickly, Zuko swiped away the staff from his face and sent a punch at Sokka with a fire blast. Sokka dodged a spun, sending his staff at Zuko's head. Zuko blocked the attack with the arm protectors he wore on his wrists and countered with a set of punches and kicks. Each punch and kick carried a trail of fire with it, giving them more power. Sokka was having trouble dodging each one. Zuko was now on the offensive as he attacked fiercely, pushing Sokka back. Sokka managed to block most of the attacks but a few broke through his defense and hit him. Finally, Zuko connected a kick to Sokka's jaw that sent him flying back a couple of feet. Sokka quickly got back up on one, trying to catch his breath; a trail of blood fell from his lip. Zuko stood there with a confident smirk as he stared at Sokka. The look on his face only angered Sokka more.

"Had enough, peasant?" Zuko said

"Huh, I'm just getting started." Sokka said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Good,"

Zuko attacked, sending three fire balls at Sokka. Quickly, Sokka moved left, then to the right, dodging the first two. Then, he held his staff out in front of him and spun it rapidly. The fire blast connected with the pole but died away. Zuko wasn't finished as he sent five more blasts. Sokka ran to his left, outrunning the blasts that each came closer and closer to hitting him. Zuko performed a spinning kick, sending a long, chain like strip of fire at Sokka. Sokka jumped over the fire towards Zuko, his staff held above his head. He swung the staff straight down at Zuko who used his armguards to block it again. As Sokka's feet landed on the ground and Zuko stared straight Into Sokka's eyes.

"Pretty good" Zuko said

Zuko then quickly ducked and performed a spinning kick at Sokka's ankles. Sokka couldn't react as his feet flew out from under him and he felt himself falling to the floor. Zuko then flipped into the air and came down with his elbow driving Sokka's stomach into the ground.

"For a peasant," Zuko finished.

"Aaaggghhhhh!" Sokka screamed out in pain. He couldn't breathe and he grabbed his stomach tightly. He was left on the ground gasping as Zuko stood up and dusted himself off. The crowd that was watching the scene were all now watching closely to see what the soldiers were going to do. Zuko walked over to where his men were and with his back still to Sokka, he said "So know I hope you will cooperate with me."

"Sokka!" Katara could be heard as she made her way through the crowd and to Sokka with Ken trailing her. She bent down next to him and began to look him over.

Aang began to wake from the sounds of yells and screams outside. As he got up, he could hear a loud commotion outside and he felt he should check what was going on. Grabbing his glider, he walked outside.

Sokka was finally able to sit up with the help of Katara; he was still weak but could talk.

"So, like I asked, where is he? And don't say that he isn't here because I know he is, and your going to tell me, now!" Zuko told Sokka.

"We don't know what you are talking about! Just leave us alone!" Katara snapped back.

"You better watch your mouth girl, you might say something you're going to regret."

"Oh yeah, like-" Katara was stopped by Sokka who grabbed her arm. She looked at him and he gave her a serious look and shook his head. She knew he wanted her to calm down and to let him take care of it. She gave him a small nod.

Zuko smiled, "You should listen to him, he knows what would happen."

This angered Katara who almost snapped back put held back with some effort.

"I'll repeat myself one last time. Where is he?" Zuko said. He was losing his patience.

This was bad, Sokka thought. He obviously wasn't going to leave until he had the waterbender. He looked at Katara with worried eyes. But, he thought the waterbender was a girl so Katara was safe. Sokka knew what he had to do. He had to protect the village.

"Alright, you win." Sokka started.

Katara looked at him confused. What was he going to do.

"It's me. I am the-"

"That's a lie!" Zuko screamed at them. Sokka looked up with shock. "Do you really expect me to believe you are the Avatar!" Sokka, Katara, and the entire crowd were stunned.

"The Avatar?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yes the Avatar! Where is he? I know he is here and if you make up another lie I will burn down this village!"

"I am right here!" They all turned and were shocked to see the declaration come from Aang.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

Aang gave her one look, then noticed Sokka on the ground being supported by her, looking weak. Aang turned back to Zuko.

"I am the Avatar. If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?" Sokka and Katara couldn't believe what was happening. They had just found this boy this morning, and now they are discovering he is the Avatar.

Zuko looked the boy over. He couldn't explain it, but he knew this was the Avatar. "Finally" he whispered to himself.

"Alright, if you come with me peacefully, I won't burn down this village." Aang nodded. "Take the Avatar and board the ship. Hurry up so we can get out of this pathetic place." Two soldiers both came next to Aang and took hold of his arms. Zuko turned and headed back to the ship with the soldiers following him.

"Aang," Katara said. She couldn't stand there and let them take him.

Aang looked at her and gave her a reassuring look, followed with a smile that told her, "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

Katara watched as he went up the ramp and boarded the ship. She felt like she was going to cry. He was the last hope for ending this war.

The ship started to move and it took off. Sokka and Katara watched as the ship got smaller and smaller until it could be seen no more. On board was the Avatar, their only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright like I said, I just going to give like a quick review over the first book so don't expect all 20 episodes. I will go more in depth once I reach about the end of the second book. I will still put some of the gaang's adventures in the story so don't be mad. Once we reach about the end of the second book that is when a lot of things will change.**

**Again, this is my first fanfiction so don't forget to review.**

**Well, back to the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Aang followed the two guards that were supposed to be leading him to his cell. He knew he was a prisoner on this ship for the Fire Nation but he wasn't really worried, mostly because he knew that he could break himself out any time he wanted to and that beating all these guards would be a piece of cake. But, if he did bust himself out, which he planned on doing, the problem wouldn't be the guards. No, the problem is that teenager who he figured was in charge. He could sense that he wouldn't be an easy enemy to defeat. Not only that, but he seemed like the mean, angry, and aggressive type. He didn't really want to get him angry. What was his name? Oh yeah, Zuko is what he said. And he said he was the prince, so that means he was the son of the Fire Lord, and next in line for the throne. No wonder he seemed like such a strong opponent. And then there was the old man who he saw up on the top deck while Zuko was ordering all the other men what to do. There was something weird about him. He was the only one who Zuko didn't order to do something. He seemed calm and easy going as he just stood there and watch everything happen, all while sipping on some tea. But, Aang felt something in him that he's never felt before. He didn't know how, but he felt a great power inside the man. He couldn't explain, but Aang knew that he was a very powerful bender, far greater than anyone he's ever met, including Zuko. Aang knew that he would be no match. But then why was he not in charge? Why did he just stand in the back? Maybe he was Zuko's mentor Aang thought. But he seemed like a nice, friendly old man. Aang decided that just to be safe he would stay away from the man.

Sokka was busy filling his bag up with clothes, equipment, and other things he thought he would need. He decided that this was his chance to make a difference, to do something about this war. He was going to go to Katara when he was packed, and ask her to come with him. If she said no, then he would still go and rescue Aang alone. Did he think he could? Probably not, did he think even if he did rescue the boy that the two of them could help end the war? Probably not, but it was better than sitting around here doing nothing. Then for sure they wouldn't make a difference. He was the Avatar after all, a fact that Sokka still had trouble believing. Before today, he didn't even believe that there was an Avatar. Sokka had finished packing his bag and was about to grab his staff when Katara stormed through his igloo.

"Sokka I'm sorry but I'm going after Aang. I don't care if you say no I'm going either way. I can't just sit around here and do nothing when I know I can be out there doing something. If you want to come with me good, but if you don't then I'm just going to go by myself, I don't care. Nothing you say to me can make me change my mind." Katara ended her little speech to catch some air. She was talking so fast that Sokka didn't have a chance to reply to anything she said.

Sokka smirked as he looked at her and noticed the backpack that she was carrying over her shoulders; obviously she had the same plan as him. Sokka bent down and picked up his already filled bag to Katara's surprise and replied,

"Well we should get going then shall we sis."

Sokka and Katara both went to their Gran-Gran and told her of their plan, and that they were going to leave no matter if they had her consent or not. She only smiled and approved. They said their goodbyes and left the igloo. They made their way through the village when Katara spoke up,

"Sokka wait," Sokka stopped and looked at her. "The canoe was destroyed remember?" Sokka only smiled and let out a small chuckle as he replied,

"I wasn't going to take the canoe sis, besides it wouldn't catch up to a ship like that anyways." Katara looked at him with a confused expression. "Just follow me he said." Katara followed him unsure of what he was thinking until she saw the large bison that Aang had left here. A large smile appeared on her face.

They reached Appa and Katara climbed on. Sokka was about to climb on until he heard his name called from behind.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Sokka turned to see Ken running towards them. He had a backpack over his shoulder and warrior paint on his face. When he reached them, Sokka stretched out his hand and stopped him.

"Ken, what do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked.

"Im going with you to fight the Fire Nation." He said with confidence.

Sokka looked at the boy who reminded him of his younger self when he wanted to go with his dad and the rest of the men to fight in the war. He was crushed when his dad had told him he was too young and couldn't go. This is why it pained Sokka because he knew he was going to have to tell this boy the same thing and he knew it would crush him. Know he knew how his own father felt.

Sokka sighed and said, "Ken, your too young to come with us. It's too dangerous, you need to stay." The boy looked hurt, like someone had plunged a knife into his chest. It hurt Sokka too to tell him. He wished he could with him, to have his little brother traveling the world that he so desperately wanted to see and explore and fight by his side, but he knew he couldn't.

"B- But I can hold my own against a Fire Nation you know that! I've been training for this moment for years. This is why we've been training since everyone left."

"Ken I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you to be fighting real Fire Nation troops. This isn't training anymore, this is real. We're at war and these men won't hesitate to kill you. You just- " Sokka was then cut off by Ken.

"You're just trying to keep me here! You know I'm ready for this! Why can't you just let me come!" Ken could feel tears forming around his eyes as he tried to hold them back. Sokka just stared at Ken for a moment and said,

"Someday you'll understand too." Ken couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears began to flow down his cheeks. He put his head down so that Sokka or Katara wouldn't see him. He never liked to cry in front of Sokka. Katara climbed down from Appa's back and knelt down in front of him. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep hug, followed by a kiss on the forehead. Ken couldn't help but blush.

"I'm going to miss you Ken. Stay safe and take care of the village okay." Katara said. Ken nodded and wiped the tears from his face. Katara smiled at him and then climbed onto Appa's back. Sokka walked up to Ken but he just looked away, trying to act like he was mad at him.

"Hey," Sokka said. Ken slowly looked up at him. "It's your turn know." Ken looked at him confused but Sokka continued. "It's your turn to protect the village. This village, it's people, your family, you have to make sure they're safe you got it?" Ken just nodded at him.

"Yes sir." He said. Sokka started and said,

"I'm counting on you got it? You keep training and get stronger. Remember, always be strong." Ken put on a brave face as he could feel the tears forming again. He didn't want Sokka to leave. He was his big brother that he looked up to.

"And once those kids are old enough, you whip them into shape like I did to you." Sokka said and smiled. Ken smiled and nodded. A second later, Ken latched onto Sokka and gave him a deep hug. Sokka then returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while until they separated and Sokka said,

"Hey, I promise this isn't goodbye. I promise I'll come back." With that Sokka turned around and climbed onto Appa's back. He gave his little brother one last look before he grabbed Appa's ropes and gave it a whip. Appa then started onto a slow run and Ken watched them leave until he could no longer see them.

**It was a short chapter but I knew I hadn't posted in a while so I wanted to get this one up. I promise to write more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright well, I kind of have an idea already of what I'm going to do in the next couple of chapters, Ken will be back, and though it looks like I am copying the real story, I am not. I'm going to change it to how I like it and you will probably start noticing the biggest changes near the end of the second book. Well, keep reading and enjoy.**

**Oh and I forgot: Disclaimer – I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Sokka and Katara rode on the large bison that was walking through the South Pole. Both were getting a little bit irritated at how slow they were moving.

"Ughh, Sokka can't you make him go any faster?" Katara finally said after a few minutes of walking.

"I'm trying the best I can Katara! I've been hitting him with these ropes for the past five minutes but he won't go any faster! Besides, he doesn't look like the fastest animal you've ever seen now does he?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Didn't Aang say that he's a FLYING bison?" Katara asked.

"Ha, and you actually believed him? You are so gullible it's funny sometimes Katara. Like that time I told you Ken was dragged into the water by a swarm of penguins. Hahahaha!" Sokka burst out laughing. Katara had an annoyed look on her face as she stared daggers through Sokka.

"Ouch!" Sokka yelled as he felt Katara's hand collide with the back of his head.

"It wouldn't hurt to try; I don't see us getting closer to a Fire Nation ship any time soon. Just tell him to fly or something!"

"Oh well I'm sorry Katara, I never learned how to speak bison! If you think you can get this one thousand pound beast in the air then be my guest." Sokka answered.

"Ugh, can't you take anything seriously; it's like talking to a child!" Katara went off on how Sokka could be so hard headed and annoying while Sokka paid no attention. "What was it that Aang said before?" She said.

"I don't know something stupid. Yee-ha? Woo-woo? Yip-yip?

Suddenly, they were both taken off guard as the large bison began to flab its tail and with one mighty heave, takes off into the sky.. Katara fell on her back in the large saddle, while Sokka almost fell off completely if it weren't for the ropes he held on to.

"What in the world!" Sokka yelled.

Appa then began to fly smoothly in the air and the siblings sat up.

"He's flying!" Katara yelled with enthusiasm as she looked at the ground they were flying over.

"Oh, my, God." Sokka said slowly as he tried to take in what was happening. "He's flying! Katara he's flyin-" He stops when he sees the smug look Katara gives him. He turns back quickly and says, "Big deal he's flying."

"Well alright then." Sokka said and he turned around to steer Appa.

Aang looked around the dark hallways as the guards escorted him to his room. He didn't see much point in staying here prisoner.

"So, have you al ever fought an airbender before?" The two guards looked at him like he was crazy. "I bet I can take you with my hands tied behind my back." He said.

"Shut up kid, you don't know who you're messing with!" One guard said.

Aang shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Alright then,"

As they reach the door, the guard in front of him stops to grab the key. Suddenly, Aang jumps and kicks the guard in the back, using airbending to get more force. The guard in front hits the door and falls unconscious, while the kick sends Aang flying backwards into the second guard. They fly until they hit the wall at the end of the hall behind them, Aang using the guard as a cushion. He stands quickly, and looks to his right and left. Remembering where he came from, he runs right and up a flight of stairs. As he runs, he jumps and brings his knees up to his chest, while bringing his arms that are handcuffed behind his back underneath his feet so they are now in front of him. As he turns the hall, he sees two guards that notice him.

"Hey!" one yelled.

They draw weapons and run towards Aang. Aang then jumps and does a sideways in between the two guards. He turns into another hallway and hears alarms go off, signaling he has escaped. A guard appears in front of him and sends a fire blast at him. Aang leaps over the guards head and uses the horn on his helmet to cut his wrist bonds. Aang continues to run down until he reaches a door that leads him to the deck. He continues to run to the front of the ship and attempts to open his glider but realizes he doesn't have it. He turns only to find the Fire Prince standing ahead of him.

"I underestimated you, but you have nowhere to run now." He begins to send fire blasts at Aang who can only dodge. However, they stop when they hear a loud roar from the sky. They look up and Aang shouts in surprise,

"Appa!"

"What is that?" Zuko says.

"Aang!" Katara yells as she grabs Aang's glider that was in Appa's saddle. She launches it down to Aang who catches it just in time to block a fire blast sent from Zuko. They square off matching blow for blow, air colliding with fire, and fire colliding with air. Some guards come running onto the deck and head toward them but stop when they see the large bison land in front of them. Appa turns and flapping his tail, sends a large blast of air that knocks them off the boat. Aang jumps to avoid a fire blast but lands on the edge of the boat, losing his balance. Zuko sends three more blasts at Aang. The first knocks the staff from his hand, and the next two hit him, knocking him overboard.

"Aang! No!" Katara screams.

Aang begins to sink, losing consciousness from the blasts. "Aang! Aang! Aang! He could hear Katara's screams. His eyes open, glowing along with his arrow tattoo. He begins to spin in the water, rising with every spin until he passes the surface. He is now in the air, on top of a tornado of water as everyone looks on in shock. In one move, He sends a whip of water that knocks Zuko overboard.

"Now that was waterbending." Sokka said impressed.

Aang lands on the deck and falls to his knees weak. Katara and Sokka run to his side.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asks trying to help him up.

"Yeah I'm alright," he replies weakly. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka, thanks for coming for me."

"Don't mention it." Sokka said while giving a hard pat on the back that almost knocks Aang over.

"My staff," he says pointing to it.

"I got it." Sokka runs over to it. As he picks it up, he notices Zuko dangling on the side of the boat, one hand on the staff. Sokka smirks as he looks Zuko in the eyes. Their eyes meet for a second and Zuko gives him a death glare.

"This is a gift from the Water Tribe." He punches Zuko right in his jaw and Zuko falls into the water.

"Sokka let's go!" Katara screams.

Sokka runs up Appa's tail. Katara at the reigns takes off, "Yip yip,"

Appa rumbles then takes off into the sky.

Iroh, who has just woken from his nap walks onto the deck and sees them take off.

"Uncle!" he hears Zuko yell. He runs to the edge of the deck to see Zuko in the water. "Blast them down!"

Iroh looks at the bison in the sky and then blasts a large fire ball at them. Aang, who sees the blast coming, grabs his staff and jumps towards it. Using it like a bat, he swings the staff and airbends the blast into a cliff next to them. The ice from the cliff falls and lands on Zuko's ship, trapping it in the narrow channel they were sailing in. As Zuko climbs on board, he gasps in horror that his ship is stuck

"Well there's good news for the Fire Nation." Iroh starts, "Their greatest threat is just a little kid." He says with a chuckle.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko says pointing to where the ice covered his ship. "We're going to follow them, and catch them. Next time, I won't underestimate him.

(Back with Aang)

"Not going to lie, that thing you did with the water Aang, that was pretty cool." Sokka said.

"Yeah Aang, that was incredible! How did you do that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know; I just did. I only know airbending. I guess it was luck." Aang had a sad expression. He sat cross legged in Appa's saddle next to Katara while Sokka steered.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because I never wanted to be." Aang said slowly.

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for a hundred years for you to return, to end this war and bring peace." Katara said trying to brighten hi up.

"How am I going to do that?" He lowered his head.

Katara placed her hand on top of his and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to do it alone." She said to him. "You've got Sokka and I to help you. We're in this with you. Isn't that right Sokka?" She called to him.

"Well, I guess since we just took down a Fire Nation ship, and we're flying one thousand feet in the air on a flying bison there's no turning back now." Katara gave him an annoyed look. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. He then turned around and smiled at both of them,

"We're definitely in this together."

Aang smiled and Katara said,

"So Aang, you still need to learn waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. So I guess we can find someone to teach you at the North Pole. "

"We can learn together," he said.

"And Sokka," Katara begin, "we'll probably be able to fight some firebenders on the way."

"That sounds nice." He answered.

"Alright then, I guess we're really doing this." Aang said.

"Then its official, the Fire Nation better get ready for team Avatar!" Sokka said enthusiastically while throwing a fist in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was on vacation then I left for a summer camp so I've been pretty busy.**

Aang stood atop of Appa fixing up his saddle and gathering their bags. The team had already been traveling for a week since they left the South Pole.

"Is everything ready to go Aang?" Katara asked as she walked up.

"Sure is, we just need to wake up Sokka and we're good to go, next stop, Southern Air Temple!" Aang jumped in the air.

"Umm yeah, Aang about that, I was meaning to tell you something." Katara started but was interrupted by Aang.

"Oh you're going to love it Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Aang, you've been gone for a hundred years. A lot can change in that time."

"That's why I want to see it. I can't wait to see how much it has changed since then." Aang noticed Sokka still curled up in his sleeping bag. "Wake up Sokka, we have to go."

"What's the rush?" Sokka asked. "The floor feels so comfortable." Sokka mumbled before dozing off again. Aang stared at him with a thoughtful face, which then turned into a grin.

"Sokka are those Fire Nation ships?" Aang screamed out.

"Where!"Sokka screamed jumping out of his sleeping bag and pulling out his staff while crouching down into a fighting position. He moved his head around frantically searching the empty beach. "I don't see any?" He said standing up but realized he had been fooled when he looked at the grinning 12 year old. "Huh," he sighed. "I guess since I'm up I might as well eat breakfast.

Sokka pulled a small bag from his pack while Aang moved to the top of Appa.

"Hey, where is my jerky?" Sokka asked.

"Oh is that what that was?" Aang looked up. "I used that to start the fire last night.

"You did what?" Sokka shouted in shock. "Now what am I going to eat?" Sokka yelled. Aang just looked at him and shrugged. Sokka dropped his head and slowly climbed on top of Appa.

"Oooohhhh," Sokka groaned as his stomach began to grumble. "It's been forever since I've had anything to eat! Is that to much to ask, just a little piece of meat before I die!"

"Sokka relax. We've only been traveling for a week." Katara said.

"Yeah, that's one whole week that I haven't had a decent meal!" he replied.

"Don't worry Sokka, once you see the Air Temple, you'll forget all about your stomach." Aang said..

"Hmph," Sokka sighed.

"Umm Aang," Katara said, "I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire benders are rutheless, they killed my mother. They would do the same to the Airbenders. You've been gone for a hundred years, anything could have happened in that time."

"You don't understand Katara; the only way to get to an Air Temple is by a sky bison. Look there it is!" Aang shouted as he pointed.

Katara and Sokka stare in awe as the Southern Air Temple comes into view.

"Whoa," Sokka simply states.

"Aang it's beautiful!"

"We're home buddy." Aang pats Appa on the head.

The two sibling followed Aang as he gave his tour of his old home.

"I don't see any meat anywhere." Sokka glumly states.

"Really, that's all you can think of? You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders in an airbender temple." Katara scolded.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a simple guy with simple needs."

"This is where all the kids would play airball!" Aang said excitedly. He then dropped his head and sighed.

"What's wrong Aang?"

"It's just that, this place feels so different, so deserted. It used to be filled with monks. I guess it has changed."

Not wanting to keep him down, Sokka quickly changes the subject.

"So Aang, this airball, how do you play?" With that Aang's face lit up with excitement.

After about the fifth time that Sokka found himself lying down on his back on the floor, he decided to call it a game.

"Alright Aang, I think I'm done for today." He said weakly. As he rose to his feet, his eyes widened as he saw a Fire Nation helmet on the floor. "Katara, come look at this."

Katara ran over but gasped as she saw what he was gesturing too. She looked at Sokka who gave her a serious look.

"We should tell him." Sokka said. She nodded and turned to call Aang.

"Aang, can you come for a second? There's something you need to see."

"Okay!" Aang replied running over happily. Katara stared at the boy so happy and couldn't stand to see him hurt. Quickly, she waterbended the snow on a rock above to hide the helmet. Sokka in turn stared at her questioningly.

"What's up?" Aang said.

"Oh, just a new waterbending move I wanted you to see." Katara replied.

"Cool, but today, let's just enjoy the temple." Aang said before running off.

"You know, you can't protect him forever. He's got to find out eventually." Sokka told his sister who just walked off behind Aang.

Sokka, catching up to his sister started again in a low voice.

"Katara, you can't pretend fire benders weren't here."

"I can for Aang. If he finds out the fire nation destroyed his home, he'll be crushed."

"Katara, you know just as I do that he deserves the right to know." The two stop as they see Aang standing in front of a statue of an elderly monk.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone. This is monk Gyatsu. He taught me everything I know about air bending. He's the greatest air bender in the world." Aang said admiringly. Aang recalled a memory of Gyatsu telling him he had to meet someone to help him with being the Avatar.

"Come on, there is someone that I think I'm ready to meet." Aang began to walk down a hall. The siblings follow him as he leads them down a long hallway which leads to a large door. Sokka walks up and gives a push but the door won't open.

"It's locked; I think it needs a key." Sokka said.

"That's it Sokka, air bending is the key." Sokka stood back while Aang got into his stance and used air bending on the door which slowly unlocked itself and opened.

"It's just statues." Sokka said as the group walked in.

"Aang do you know these people?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, they all seem sort of familiar, wait! I know who this is! This is Avatar Roku, the avatar before me." Aang said stopping in front of his statue.

"Aang, they are all lined up in the avatar cycle. Could all these be the past avatars?" Katara asked.

"I guess you could be right Katara." Aang answered.

"Hey check it out." Sokka said pointing to the door. A shadowy figure began to come down the hall while the group hid. Sokka slowly took out his staff. The figure came closer and closer when suddenly, Aang's eyes snapped open.

"Wait!" he suddenly said. Sokka and Katara both snapped up to look at him. They then looked at the door to see a small furry animal standing there.

"It's a lemur" Aang excitedly said. "That's going to be my new pet."

"No Aang," Sokka slowly said drawing out his knife. "That's dinner!" Sokka jumped up and began chase to the animal which turned and ran down the hall. Quickly, Aang followed. The two boys sprinted down the hall trying to outrun the other. Aang finally caught up to Sokka and the two were now running side by side.

"This one's mine Aang! You already took breakfast now you're not taking this!" Sokka yelled. Quickly, he pulled out his staff and swung at Aang who ducked but was then tripped by Sokka's second swing at his ankles. Sokka continued running thinking Aang had fallen behind him. However, he was surprised to see Aang at his side again, only this time cross-legged on a ball of air. This distraction allowed Aang to get in front of Sokka and send a blast of air at him that sent the boy flying down the hall. Aang continued down the hall on his air scooter and followed the lemur out a window and into a small shack, but what he saw made him sick to his stomach. The room was filled with dead bodies, some in fire nation uniforms, and others in air nomad robes. Then, Aang laid his eyes on e skeleton with air nomad robes and monk Gyatsu's chain. Aang dropped to his knees. He felt like he was going to throw up. The fire nation really did wipe out his people. He didn't want to believe it, but a small part of him had known it was true. He let everyone down. He let this happen, if he hadn't left, if he hadn't run away, Gyatsu and everyone else would still be alive. He had so many mixed feelings going through his head, and he started to feel a dark sense rising inside him, a feeling of hatred. For that moment, he had the strongest feeling of hatred for the fire nation, and he wanted to repay them for what they've done.

At that moment Sokka came running in and noticed the boy on his knees with his head down. He was about to say he was only joking about eating the animal, but then he saw the fire nation bodies on the floor and the corpse of Gyatsu.

"Ah man" Sokka said quietly, "Aang come on it's going to be ok. Let's just get out of here." He walked up to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Aang quickly turned to look at Sokka, but Sokka didn't see the same twelve year old he found at the South Pole. His eyes and arrow tattoos were glowing bright blue, but that's not what made him look so different to Sokka. His eyes that first showed fun and compassion were now filled with hatred.

"Aang?" Sokka said. Suddenly Aang violently swung his arm at Sokka, sending an unusually large and powerful blast of air at Sokka that threw him through multiple walls. Aang began to slowly rise to the air, surrounding himself in a dome of violent winds that threw and tore apart everything close to him. Sokka slowly rose out of the rubble and forcibly made his way closer to Aang.

"Aang! Aang!" Sokka called out to the Avatar. The boy didn't turn or make any sign of acknowledging Sokka.

"Don't make me do this Aang!" Sokka slowly drew out his metal staff. "Alright Aang, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He said quietly.

"Aang, this is for your own good!" he yelled to the young airbender. With his staff, he charged at the boy in the air. When he was close enough, he jumped in the air and swung his staff at the back of the boys head to knock him unconscious. However, Aang quickly turned and caught the end of his staff so Sokka was now dangling in the air. Sokka was going to let go and just fall to the floor, but Aang began to rise higher, blasting a hole in the ceiling.

"Ah! Aang! Aang snap out of it!" Sokka looked down but quickly shot his head back up after getting a little dizzy. "Aang please don't let go of me!" Aang brought his arm out above his head so now Sokka was almost eye level with him. Sokka had never been this scared in his life, not even when the fire nation invaded his home. He wasn't as scared of Aang dropping him to the floor as much as he was of what Aang was going to do after that. Sokka looked down again and noticed he was only about ten feet above the roof of the shack they were in before. Looking at Aang one more time, he pushed off of his staff and fell towards the roof. He landed on the roof; however the old shack was too unstable and collapsed, dropping Sokka to the floor.

"Ugh, that could have gone better." He said lying on his back.

"Sokka!" Katara came running to her brother's aid. "What happened to Aang?" she asked looking up through the hole in the roof at the boy who was flying in the air.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatsu and he went crazy." Sokka said with some trouble as Katara helped him sit up.

"Oh no, he must feel so hurt and he is releasing it as anger." Katara said.

"Yeah he's pretty angry, but I think I'm the one who's hurt." Sokka replied.

"Aang," Katara yelled out. "Aang please stop! You're not alone! I know what you're going through! I know just what it feels like to lose someone you love! I went through the same pain you're feeling when my mom died! I was angry just like you are right now, and I wanted to wanted to do exactly what you're doing right now! But believe me everything is going to be alright! Gyatsu and the rest of your people may be gone, but Sokka and I are here! We will always be here for you and you know what, we are your family now! We will never let anything happen to you!"

Throughout her speech, Aang slowly started to descend down and now he was inches off the ground. The winds died down and Katara grabbed his hand. Sokka walked up to his other side and patted him on the shoulder. Katara said these last words calmly.

"You will never be alone Aang."

"We'll be there no matter what buddy." Sokka said.

With that, the blue faded from his eyes and tattoos, and he collapsed into Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry." Aang said quietly.

"It's ok" Katara replied giving him a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

He's mocking me Katara I just know it.  
>Oh Sokka he's not doing anything, just look at him he's adorable.<br>Oh you think he's cute now Katara, but watch, one day he's going to betray you and you're going to be sorry for not listening to me. That's right, I know it's you that's been eating all of my jerky!" Sokka pointed a finger accusingly at the new addition of the group, the lemur the gang found at the southern air temple which Aang decided to name Momo.

"I'm on to you, you think you can just cute your way in here, but it won't work you here. You're lucky you got the airbender protecting you. But you listen here MOMO, one day the airbender won't be here to protect you, and that day, you're dinner." Sokka said as he got nose to nose with animal.  
>"Oh Sokka leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you. Isn't that right Momo?" Katara said as Momo climbed onto her shoulders. Momo continued to stare at Sokka with his large eyes and lost expression while Sokka continued to glare at him.<br>"Relax Sokka, I bet we can get a lot more food at Kyoshi island." Aang said from Appa's head.  
>"Kyoshi, why are we going there?" Katara asked.<br>"Well, I'm pretty sure there are villages there where we can get some supplies, and since this is where Avatar Kyoshi lived, maybe it could help me connect with her or any past avatar and learn about my avatar state."  
>"hmm, makes sense to me," Sokka said.<br>" well, alright then, I guess we should. But I don't think we should stay too long, or Zuko may find us." Katara said.  
>The group continued their way to Kyoshi for a few more hours until Aang finally spoke up.<br>"There it is!"  
>A small island came into view. The gang landed on the beach and noticed the sun was already beginning to set.<br>"I think it'll be best if we just camp out here for the night and just go into town tomorrow." Sokka said.  
>"Alright then, I'll set the fire, Sokka you and Aang unpack our stuff and set up our tent."<br>"Whatever you say," The gang began setting up their things and Katara worked on the fire. However, Katara felt something wasn't right. She had a strange sense coming from around her. She took a quick look around her but everything looked normal.  
>"umm guys, do you feel that?"<br>"Feel what?" Aang replied  
>"I don't know, I have a strange feeling that someone is watching us." suddenly, a rope flew out from the bush behind her and wrapped itself around her wrists. Katara felt herself pulled to the ground as three people jumped out of the bush towards her.<br>"Katara!" Sokka yelled. He began to take a step towards her until a girl landed an inch away from his face. He was surprised by the girls sudden presence and stumbled a few steps back. How did she just show up in front of me like that, I didn't even see, hear or sense her? The girl was dressed the same way as the other girls that jumped out. They wore some kind of green robe with armor on the chest and arms. They had their faces painted white with red on the eyes and lips. In fact, Sokka had to say they each looked like that statue of Avatar Kyoshi he saw at the temple. The only difference between them was they each wore a different hairstyle. This girl in front of him had brown, chocolate hair that stopped at her shoulders. Sokka couldn't really see her curves because of her uniform.  
>"You made a mistake coming here. We don't put up with the likes of you." the girl told Sokka. She had a soft, but firm voice and had confidence in what she said.<br>"Wait you have it all wrong! We're not doing anything! We were just -"  
>"- sent here to destroy our peaceful village!" suddenly she lunged at Sokka.<br>Aang saw Katara go down then found himself surrounded by at least six girls dressed like Avatar Kyoshi.  
>"Listen we don't want any trouble." Aang tried to reason with the girls. The girls however paid no attention and attacked. With their fans, they each took turns lunging and attacking the airbender. Aang didn't want to fight back and hurt these girls so he just dodged every one of their attacks and tried to tell them to stop.<br>"Listen I'm the -" suddenly, he felt a rope wrap around his arm.  
>Sokka was having troubles of his own. This girl was no push over. She was moving around Sokka so gracefully he couldn't get his hands on her. In front, behind, over, under, to the side of Sokka she moved. He threw punches after punches, kicks after kicks, and whenever he thought he had a sure hit, he would only hit air or she would somehow counter it and successfully land a hit of her own. In fact, she wasn't even really attacking him.<br>"How is she doing this? It's like she's using my attacks against Me." the girl then stopped in front of Sokka and pulled out two gold fans.  
>"Time to end this." she said<br>"fans?" Sokka said surprised.  
>The girl lunged forward and the two engaged in hand to hand combat once again. Once again Sokka had trouble trying to even touch her. She wasn't faster than him, she wasn't stronger than him either, it was the way she fought. Her movements, so graceful, so smooth, it was her fighting style that made her so hard to catch. Suddenly, Sokka saw an opening, or so he thought. He sent a straight punch with his left hand, straight at her, however he fell right into her trap. Suddenly, in one quick motion, she spun to her right, brought out a bandana, and wrapped it around his wrist. Tugging on the bandana, she brought his arm down and behind his back, and dropped Sokka face first into the earth. Sokka was in complete shock at what just happened. One second he saw an opening, and now he is face down in the dirt.<br>"Hope you don't mind losing to a girl." the girl told Sokka smugly.  
>Aang felt the rope tie around his wrist and saw a girl holding it on the other end. Aang tugged on the rope and pulled the girl with it, throwing her through the air and rolling in the dirt.<br>"Ooh, sorry" Aang said.  
>The other girls continued their assault on the boy, trying to immobilize him. One girl threw both her fans straight at Aang. Aang dodged the fans and another girl jumped in front of him. Aang ducked under a punch, and sent a blast of air in the girls chest, throwing her back a couple of feet. All the girls stopped their attack for a few seconds for they could get back on their feet and surround the air bender.<br>"Alright, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Aang started. He pulled out his wooden staff and got into position to attack. However, before he could begin, the girl who Sokka was fighting spoke up. "Stop! Put down your weapon or ponytail here gets it!" she stood there supporting Sokka up, and holding the edge of her fans to his neck.  
>"Hahaha, Aang don't worry, it's a fan I'll be fine. I mean, what is she going to do, cool me down to death."<br>"What did you say? Do you think we're playing around? Here, let me give you a little demonstration." she pressed the edge of her fan against his arm. Slowly, she slides the fan down, creating a large cut down Sokka's arm. She presses the fan back against his neck.  
>"Still think these are just for cooling down?" she asked sarcastically.<br>"Not really" Sokka mumbled.  
>"Alright look, I'm putting it down see?" Aang said as he set his staff on the floor. As he set it down, a girl appeared behind him and used the butt of her fan to hit Aang on the back of his skull and knock him out.<br>"Aang!" Katara called to him.  
>"Hey! Why'd you have to do that he did what you said!" Sokka yelled<br>"Why don't you just shut your mouth!" the brown hair girl replied as she threw him down to the floor.  
>"Ugh, why don't you make me." Sokka snarled<br>"alright, tie up the bald one, and put a rope on their mouths, especially the loud one." she motioned to Sokka.  
>When they were finished tying Aang up and putting ropes on the siblings mouths, they led them into town. Two girls had to lift Aang and carry him since he was out cold. They led the teens to a large wooden pole where a carving of avatar Kyoshi stood. There, they tied the teens up.<br>"Good job girls, we'll just leave them here and decide on what to do with them in the morning." the brown hair girl spoke up. "For now we should get some sleep. That means you too tough guy." she said the last part teasingly at Sokka who was struggling furiously with his binds, but to no avail.  
>"Don't bother, there's no way you can get yourself out of that using brute strength." she walked up to Sokka and Katara and took off the ropes on their mouths.<br>"Agh, man this is messed up!" Sokka shouted as his rope came off.  
>"What is, that we captured you before you can destroy our village, or that you got your butt kicked by a girl," the girl said amused at the apparent anger on Sokka's face. Sokka was about to blow up on the girl when Katara spoke up.<br>"Listen, you have it all wrong, were not fire nation or anything like that. We only came here because -"  
>"look, we do whatever we can to make sure Kyoshi is always safe. And when three strangers showing up on our beach at night out of nowhere with weapons, you can't honestly expect us not to take action. I don't care what you came here for, but until were sure you aren't a threat, we will keep you here -"<br>"- he is the avatar!" Sokka burst out motioning to the unconscious Aang next to him.  
>"the avatar?" the girl said a little surprised by his claim, "now you don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?" the girl finished with that then turned and walked away with the rest of the girls.<br>"If only Aang was awake he would have been able to convince them he is the avatar." Katara said.  
>"Man that is one pushy girl. I hope my wife someday is nothing like that." Sokka said.<br>The group was forced to spend their night tied to the pole. Morning rose and the three woke to see the same girl from last night, who they assumed was the leader, approaching them with a short, middle aged man with gray hair and a beard.  
>"You three are I a whole lot of trouble." the man said.<br>"You don't under...stand." Sokka said yawning in between his sentence as he was still waking up.  
>"For all we know, you three can be fire nation spies!" the man pointed to the group.<br>"No we're not fire nation, I'm the avatar!" Aang tried to reason with the two.  
>"Yes, Suki did mention your claim about being the avatar-"<br>"-which is crazy!" the girl now known as Suki interrupted, "the last avatar was an airbender and he disappeared 100 years ago."  
>"Yup, that's me," Aang replied.<br>The man was about to speak again when Aang broke his binds and jumped into the air, doing a back flip a gracefully floated down. Suki, the man, and most of the village that witnessed the scene stared in shock.  
>"You really are the avatar!" the man pointed to Aang.<br>"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sokka yelled struggling with his blinds, "now can you PLEASE untie us!" Suki walked up to the siblings and cut their binds. Katara, unlike her brother, knew the people here only cared for the safety of their village and held no hard feelings.  
>"Thank you" she told Suki<br>" listen, I'm really sorry for having my warriors attack you, we were just trying to protect our village." Suki told them.  
>" don't worry about it, I understand completely, and my brother does too." Katara said motioning to Sokka who scowled in return.<br>" I'm sure he does," Suki said  
>" avatar and friends, forgive me and the Kyoshi warriors. We were only looking out for the safety of our village." the man said.<br>" Really, it's fine, don't worry about it" Aang replied, he being the forgiving, loving airbender he was felt no hard feelings.  
>" my name is Oyaji and I am the leader of Kyoshi island. You see, we have managed to stay out of this 100 year war and we don't exactly plan on getting involved now."<br>" Well we mean no harm to Kyoshi or its people. In fact, we came here because I thought since this is where Kyoshi use to live, it might help me connect with her spiritually." Aang spoke  
>" and is there any chance we can find a place to eat, particularly meat." Sokka added with a wide grin.<br>"Of course avatar Aang, we have a shrine where we have kept prized artifacts of avatar Kyoshi that I'm sure will help you. And don't worry avatar and friends; we will prepare a feast of all kinds of food in honor of your arrival."  
>"That would be great!" Aang said about the shrine that can help him connect with Kyoshi.<br>" a feast?" Sokka said slowly with tears coming from his eyes.  
>Suki approached Aang and reached out to give him a small sack<br>"I believe he belongs to you, avatar" Aang opened the sack and Momo jumped out and onto Aang's head.  
>"Momo!" Aang said laughingly<br>"Where is Appa? You all didn't capture him too did you?" Sokka asked  
>"You mean your bison? No, he just put himself on one spot on the beach and has just lain there all night. We didn't want to disturb him and get him mad." Suki replied.<br>"Follow me avatar and friends and I'll take you to where you will be staying." Oyaji told the group.

They had a nice place to sleep. It was a nice wooden building with a medium sized living room, a medium kitchen, and four upstairs bedrooms. It was an average size, but still pretty big compared to the other houses. And much to Sokka's thrill, Oyaji came through with his promise and within an hour had managed to fill every inch of their large table with dishes of food.  
>"It's so...beautiful." Sokka said slowly holding back tears.<br>"Wow, I've never seen so much food since, well I've never seen this much food." Katara commented.  
>The group began to dig in and Katara noticed Aang wasn't touching any of the meat.<br>" what's wrong Aang? Do you not feel like eating meat right now or what?" Katara asked him.  
>" it's not that Katara, I don't eat meat. The monks taught me that all life is sacred." Aang replied.<br>" more for us, man if this is how you get treated for being the avatar; we should let everyone know who you are!" Sokka managed to say with his mouth full.  
>"Ewe Sokka, don't talk with your mouth so full, it's gross." Katara scolded her brother.<br>The three of them decided to stay in their little house for the day and relax. They all felt they could use some rest. The next day, Aang and Katara met with Oyaji so he can take them to the shrine of Avatar Kyoshi. He led them to a small, wooden shack in the back of the village.  
>"Here it is," Oyaji said as he led them in the room. Aang felt something in the room come over him, he couldn't explain it, but he felt some sort of connection.<br>"Wow, look at all this cool stuff Aang." inside was stuff that belonged to avatar Kyoshi or was important to her. There was the warriors' outfit that Kyoshi wore that was similar to the ones the Kyoshi warriors wear, and her own metal fans.  
>"Aang, how do you even plan on trying to make a connection with Kyoshi anyway?" Katara asked.<br>" I don't know, the monks always told me to meditate to connect with the spirits. I guess I'll try that." Aang went to the middle of the room and sat cross legged.  
>"Okay then, I'll just wait outside for you to finish." Katara said but Aang stopped her.<br>"Katara, umm this is probably going to take a long time so you don't have to wait up." Aang told her.  
>"Oh, ok then." Katara said as she left. Maybe this was a good time to practice waterbending she thought and went to the beach. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**There is going to be lots of Sukka in this chapter and the next. Hope you all are enjoying and don't forget to review!**

Suki was walking through the village to the dojo where she was to have morning practice with the girls. She stopped when she saw the boy who was traveling with the avatar. He was by a tree doing pull ups on a branch. Suki still felt bad by the way she had treated him and walked up to him.  
>"Umm, Sokka was it?"<br>Sokka stopped mid pull and turned his head back to see the girl that had taken them capture. What did she want? He landed on the floor and turned to face her.  
>"Yeah, and ...Suki right?" he asked. She gave a small smile and nodded<br>"Right, listen I just want to say sorry again for you know, capturing you guys and tying you up, and you know, that." She guiltily pointed to the long cut on Sokka's arm. Sokka looked at the cut on his arm and he remembered the embarrassing moment when this girl beat him and held him hostage. Not wanting to think about it he covered it with his hand and quickly replied.  
>"Don't worry about it, it doesn't even hurt." he gave her a smile.<br>"Are you sure? We might have something in our dojo that could help." she said.  
>"Really I'm fine, but thanks. But I guess it's my fault right, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I should have held back so much." Suki was a little surprised by his response, and a little offended.<br>"Excuse me?" she asked raising her eyebrow and trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  
>"All I'm saying is that this wouldn't have happened" he pointed to his arm, "if I hadnt had held back so much, but hey you're pretty good for a girl." Sokka replied not at all thinking he had just offended the girl.<br>"Ah huh, so you let me win is what you're saying." Suki was mad and her anger was getting a little more noticeable in her voice.  
>"Well I wouldn't say I let you win, but you can say I held back a little." Suki couldn't believe the nerve of him. But, she was also amused at the opportunity to humiliate the boy again.<br>"Well alright then tough guy" she crouched down in her stance, "why don't you show me what you really got." Sokka let out a small chuckle.  
>" I don't want to hurt you." he told her. This time it was Suki who laughed much to Sokka's annoyance.<br>"Don't worry, I think I'll be fine." she reached her arm out and with her hand she motioned for Sokka to attack her.  
>"Alright then," Sokka replied and got into his own stance.<br>The two stayed still staring the other straight in the eyes. No one moved, they just studied the other. Finally, Sokka lunged forward with a right hand punch. Suki side stepped it and pushed it away with her left hand. Sokka's momentum kept him going forward and he did a roll to land back on his feet. He knew he had to be more careful than the other day. Somehow, she was managing to dodge all his attacks, and she hardly moved. If he was careless, he will end up tied down on the floor again.  
>He stood up, and attacked again. He threw different kinds of punches and kicks, however he was more careful not to let her use his attacks to counter. Suki noticed this and was impressed on how quickly he was able to adapt to her style, "So he realized that last time he beat himself and he's not letting me use his attacks against him, I guess I'm going to have to go on the offensive" she thought to herself. She ducked underneath a kick Sokka sent at her head and quickly back flipped to avoid his spinning kick at her ankles. She wasn't going to let him attack again so she lunged at Sokka and sent a kick at his head. Sokka was surprised since this was the first she did an attack of her own. His surprise almost allowed him to take the blow but he quickly managed to bring his left arm up and block the kick with his forearm. He took the opening and wrapped his left arm around her leg before she can bring it back. She tried to tug it free but he wasn't letting go. Sokka then did a half spin and threw Suki a couple of feet. She landed in a role and stopped on her back only to look up and see Sokka flying towards her with a metal pole above his head and about to swing it down. Sokka wasn't really going to bring his staff down on her, just stop about an inch away from her to show his victory. Quickly, Suki pulled out her fans and threw one at Sokka's hands, knocking away his staff. Distracted at the fan that knocked the staff from his hands, Sokka didn't notice the spinning kick Suki sent at his ankles as soon as he landed. Sokka felt his legs fly out from under him and he hit the ground with a hard thud. He opens his eyes only to see Suki holding the edge of her fan an inch away from her throat. She looked him in the eye and sarcastically said;<br>"So much for letting me win." she put her fans away, turned, and continued to the dojo. Sokka was humiliated, angry, and frustrated all at once. This girl has just beaten him and left him humiliated twice in less than two days.  
>Katara was at the beach practicing on her waterbending technique. Every chance she could, she practiced on her bending. She didn't like feeling so helpless to the group and she wanted to be able to help. Aang was the avatar and Sokka was a good warrior and was getting better daily, not to mention he was practically a born leader and was the planner and most intelligent, even though he acted like a fool sometimes. It made her sort of feel that she wasn't as important to the group, so that's why she practiced whenever she could to be a great waterbender. It had been about two weeks since they left the South Pole and she had gotten a lot better since then. She had been going at it for a few hours and decided to take a break and eat lunch. There was still a lot of food at their house and she went there.<p>

Katara returned to the house to find Sokka stuffing himself with food. He chewed every bite viciously and stuffed his mouth with something every ten seconds. She knew whenever he ate like this he was either starving, which the case wasn't considering the feast they just had, or he was upset about something.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Katara asked him.<br>"Dos dere need tu be somtin wong?" Sokka said with his mouth full. Katara didn't have a clue to what her brother just said.  
>"What?" she asked again. Sokka forcibly swallowed the food that was stuffed in his mouth.<br>"Why do you assume something is wrong?" he asked again. It was obvious to Katara that something was troubling her brother.  
>"Well considering how much you're stuffing your face, I just thought something was wrong." she told him nicely. She wanted her brother to be able to come to her whenever he needed someone to talk to. Considering that they never really had a mother, Katara took it upon herself to be a mother figure. She loved her brother and wanted to be there for him whichever way possible.<br>"Yeah well, I'm fine, just got a little hungry is all." Sokka said casually. Katara wasn't convinced and knew that whatever was bothering him was probably embarrassing or something. But, she dropped the subject seeing as how much he didn't want to talk about it.  
>"So what have you done today?" she asked her brother as she sat down to eat. He answered her in between bites.<br>"Well, I went for a swim on the beach, then I did some workouts, and then I saw -" Sokka quickly stopped himself from what he was about to say.  
>"Who did yo-" Katara was going to ask but was quickly cut off by her brother.<br>"Forget about it." Sokka said quickly.  
>"Sokka, who'd you see?" Katara had a big smile on her face and was extremely curious to find out what could have her brother like this. "Please tell me," she begged her brother with a big grin and wide eyes.<br>"It's nothing Katara, and she just wanted-" he was quickly cut off by Katara.  
>"She! So it's a she?" she said getting excited. Suddenly, Katara's eyes got wide as she realized who the girl that had her brother so worked up about was. Sokka also saw her eyes widen and knew just what she was thinking.<br>"No Katara!" but she paid no attention.  
>"It's that girl isn't it? What was her name?" Sokka was trying to convince her to drop it.<br>"I know what you're thinking Katara and-"  
>"Suki!" Katara exclaimed excitedly.<br>"No!" Sokka tried to convince her but Katara knew.  
>"It is!" Katara replied as if she had just figured out one of the secrets of the world. Katara was having so much fun with this so she continued. "Do you have a thing for Su-?"<br>"It's nothing like that!" Sokka yelled annoyed of what his little sister thought. Katara was cracking up at this point just watching her brothers head explode. She has never seen anything get to her brother this much. She stopped laughing and looked her brother in the eyes, still with the expression of a happy eight year old.  
>"Sokka she is really pretty. I think you-" she tried to tease her brother but he quickly stood and interrupted her.<br>"Alright Katara I'm going for a run!" he said trying to get away from his sister and left. Katara stayed laughing where she was and continued to eat. She loved her brother but sometimes she couldn't resist messing around with him. She finished eating and grabbed a small picnic basket and packed it with food. She figured that Aang was probably hungry so she was going to take him lunch. She made her way to the small shack in the back of the village. Gently, she opens the door and quietly slides her way in. Aang still sat in the middle of the room, his back to her, the same exact way from when she left. She didn't know if she should go tell him she brought food and disturb him from what he was doing. She didn't even know if he was still there, spiritually, for all she knew he can be in the spirit world and if she woke him know she would ruin everything.  
>"Katara, are there sweet potatoes in there?" Aang asked suddenly from his spot without moving. Katara was surprised and jumped back from his sudden question.<br>"Umm, yeah" Katara answered.  
>"Ah thanks Katara you're the best!" Aang turned to face Katara still sitting cross legged. Katara sat down in front of him and placed the basket on the floor. Aang instantly opened the basket and began to devour what was inside.<br>"Awe this is so good Katara, you're the best!" Aang told her between bites. Katara blushed a little at his comment. She liked being appreciated for what she does, considering how Sokka never appreciates anything.  
>"Aang slow down, you're going to choke," she told him with a giggle.<br>"Oh sorry Katara, I've just been really hungry just sitting here." Aang replied. Katara was surprised by what he said. Has he just been sitting there the whole time I was gone. Did he even go into the spirit world?  
>"Aang are you saying that you didn't talk to one spirit. You're the avatar; shouldn't you be able to cross into the spirit world whenever you want?" Katara asked him. Aang dropped his head a little and spoke quietly.<br>"Well, the monks would tell me to meditate and it would make crossing easier. But I use to meditate with Gyatsu every day, and I got pretty good at connecting with the spirits. But I don't know why I can't right now." Aang kept his head down. He felt as if he wasn't a good avatar. Katara didn't like to see aang so down and tried to help,  
>"Well, have you ever thought that maybe since you have talked to or even mediated in 100 years that may be the reason why you can't communicate with them right now." Aang's head shot up and his face brightened. He hadn't thought of that, and she was right. Physically, he was frozen so it only felt like two weeks since he meditated, but spiritually it's been 100 years. So maybe if he started meditating a lot, eventually he would be able to cross into the spirit world again.<br>"Katara you're a genius!" Aang shouted as he jumped to his feet and swept Katara off the ground and into a giant hug. Katara was blushing madly now as Aang held her in the air for a few seconds before he finally realized what he was doing and began to blush madly himself as he set her down.  
>"So I guess I'll get back to work then." Aang said with a wide grin.<br>"Wait Aang, are you sure you don't want to take q break? I mean, you've been at this all day, why don't we go do something fun or relax. You can use it." Katara didn't want Aang to spend all of his time on avatar work and overexerting himself. Even though he was the avatar, he was also a twelve year old boy. He deserved to have fun sometimes, but Aang shook his head.  
>"Sorry Katara, but I should really get to this. I mean, I am the avatar and this is my duty. What kind of avatar would I be if I put fun and games ahead of my avatar duties?" Aang turned away from Katara and sat back down in the same position he was in when Katara walked in. Katara lowered her head as she was a little disappointed by his answer, but she understood.<br>"Ok then, but I don't want you to spend all day and stay up all night with this. You have to rest so you better be at our cabin tonight, got it Aang?" Aang nodded from his spot and with that Katara gave a small sigh and walked out.

Sokka stood outside the dojo where the Kyoshi warriors were training. The door was open so he could see everything they were doing, and Sokka had to admit, they were good. Their movements were sharp and quick, there attacks were strong, and their attitude was serious. Sokka was humiliated at his last defeat at the hands of Suki. He was angry with himself for losing. He had always been a great fighter, at least that's what he thought. But that style of fighting was something he's never seem, and it bested him twice. He had to learn it, even if it cost the humiliation he was sure he was going to receive. After taking one last breath, he slowly walked up the steps. As soon as he walked through the door one girl noticed him and called Suki. Sokka watched as Suki approached him with a serious face and stopped in front of him. All the other girls stopped what they were doing to watch.  
>" I hope you have a good reason for interrupting us, and if it's another sparring match you sorry, but I don't feel like humiliating you at the moment." A few girls chuckled as Sokka stood there trying to figure out what to say. He had his head down so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes.<br>"No, it's not that. I just wanted -, I just wondered if-" he was having trouble talking due to his embarrassment and the awkwardness of the moment."  
>"Well spit it out! Say it, I don't have all day!" Suki pressed him. Sokka then got down on one knee in front of Suki. Suki was surprised by this and was about to ask what he was doing when Sokka spoke.<br>"Please teach me." Sokka practically mumbled, but Suki was able to make out what he said. Her eyebrows shot up and she was shocked by his request.  
>"Excuse me?" she replied because she did not believe what she heard. Sokka took a deep breath and said,<br>"I would be honored if you can teach Me." he said this one slowly and clearly. Suki studied him. He had his down probably in embarrassment, but she wasn't getting the feeling he was joking. No, he was serious. She was sort of impressed at how someone so arrogant could put away their pride so quickly and accept defeat. Sokka stayed still, waiting for her reply.  
>"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked.<br>"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier, I was being foolish, arrogant, and most importantly I was wrong." Sokka wasn't just saying what he thought she wanted to hear, he meant every word. Now Suki was really impressed. It seemed she had knocked a little humility into him.  
>"Well, we don't normally teach outsiders, let alone boys." Suki went on.<br>"Please make an exception. I promise that I won't let you down." Sokka said.  
>"Alright, but you have to follow all of our traditions." she warned him.<br>"Of course" he quickly replied.  
>"Alright then, follow me." Suki motioned for him to follow and led him to a room in back of the dojo. She opened up a wooden closet and pulled out a Kyoshi warrior uniform. Before Sokka asked what it was for she threw it at him.<br>"Here that should fit you." she told him. Sokka was confused an pointed to his own clothes.  
>"What's wrong with the clothes I have on?" he asked.<br>"You said you would follow ALL of our traditions." Suki said with a little amusement. Sokka's eyes went wide.  
>"What! I'm not going to wear a dress!" he tried to defend himself.<br>"If you want to learn then you have to put it on." Suki told him, giggling as she saw his reaction. Sokka knew he had no choice. He did in fact say he would follow all their traditions. Without thinking, Sokka removed his shirt, revealing his upper body. Suki began to blush and stumble with her words as she looked over his tanned chest and muscles and kept trailing down to his hard abs. She watched as how whenever he moved his arms, they would flex and reveal is muscles. Suki couldn't help herself from staring. Sokka began to untie his belt and Suki snapped out of her little trance.  
>"What are you doing?" she all but yelled at Sokka. Sokka was confused by her question.<br>"But I thought you said to change in-" Sokka tried to tell her when she yelled again,  
>"Yeah, in the restroom back there!" she pointed behind Sokka. Sokka saw the look she was giving him and realized what he did.<br>"Oh, my bad. I guess I'll just go in here." Sokka said as he turned and headed to the restroom. Suki was glad that she was wearing her makeup and Sokka couldn't see the blush on her face. She waited as Sokka changed in the restroom. Finally, Sokka walked out of the restroom with his head down to cover his shame. Suki let out a small giggle but tried to hold it in.  
>"Why you look lovely." Suki teased him in a playful tone.<br>"Alright, I put on the dress. Now can we begin training?"  
>"Na ah ah, now we get to put on your face paint!" Suki told him teasingly. She was going to get as much fun out of this as possible.<br>In less than ten minutes, both Sokka and Suki stood in the empty dojo.  
>"If you hadn't been squirming around so much like a baby I wouldn't have poked your eye." she told him. Sokka was rubbing his eye as Suki began to talk again. "Okay then, are you ready to begin?" Sokka nodded to her. Okay, first off, our technique is all about redirecting our opponents attacks and using their force against them. then looking for any openings they give us." Sokka listened carefully and absorbed everything she said. She continued. "You've probably already figured out that the first time we fought you beat yourself. You were just attacking me recklessly and gave me a bunch of openings. On almost every other fighter you would have a chance, but against a Kyoshi warrior you wouldn't have any. Earlier today you did much better and even forced me into attacking you for a moment. However, you let down your guard and lost. You can't expect to win every fight just by attacking and trying to land blows. Take out your fan." Sokka did as she told him. "Now, don't think of these fans as weapons to kill your opponent, though they can, that is not their main purpose. Think of these fans as an extension of your arm. As your opponent attacks, use the fan to guide it away from you and redirect it someone. This will give you many opening to strike, disarm, or even kill your opponents. So you see, it's not about strength. Our technique uses our opponents force against them." Sokka soaked in everything she had just explained to him. So that's how she did it, he thought. She wasn't dodging my attacks so much as redirecting them away from her. And that's how she was able to land so many blows on him. "Here, pretend someone is going to strike you with a sword." She went through the motion of redirect his attack. "Now do as I do, and pretend you are guiding it somewhere else." Sokka nodded and went through the motions. They continued to practice and Suki helped him perfect his technique. After a couple of hours Suki spoke up. "I think we should call it a day. Your clothes are in the room in the back room if you want to change. Come back tomorrow at four so we can pick up where we left off, all the girls are done training by then so we can train with no distraction. You did pretty well for your first day." she told him the last part sincerely. Sokka nodded and quietly walked to the back room. Before he opened the door, he stopped and turned to Suki. He then bowed to her.<br>"Thank you for taking your time to teach me, I greatly appreciate it." She gave a small smile and nodded. With that Sokka entered the room to change. Suki stayed where she was for a few seconds as she let a small smile grow on her face and she quietly told herself,  
>"I think I might have been wrong about him." <p>


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright this is a Sukka chapter since Suki won't be in the story for a while, we can focus more on Kataang in the next chapters. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar**

Katara woke the next morning to find Sokka eating breakfast alone. She had already checked if Aang was in his room and he wasn't.

"Where's Aang?" she asked Sokka. He shrugged while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I guess he woke up early and left to go do whatever he was doing." Sokka replied.

"Well what time did he come home at?" Katara asked him. Sokka looked up from his food and thought for a while.

"Now that you mention it, I don't even remember him coming in." Sokka told her. Katara couldn't believe this. He stayed there all night! He was pushing himself way too hard he was going to go crazy.

"I'm going to go get him, he has to rest." Katara told him.

"Katara, I don't think that's such a good idea." Sokka told her.

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

"Well, I think pushing himself to his limit is his way of paying himself back for letting this war start and go on for 100 years. He feels guilty cause he knows he should have been there to stop it and this is his way of making up for it."Sokka explained to her.

"But Sokka, he can't carry that kind of burden. He wasn't the reason this war started and killing himself won't do anything." Katara argued.

"Calm down Katara, this is just a stage. Besides, he'll get tired and wear down eventually." Sokka continued to eat his food. Katara still wanted to go get him, but she guessed Sokka was right. Still, she wanted to make sure he had something to eat. She put some food in a small picnic basket.

"I'm going to take him some food." With that she left Sokka to himself. When she reaches the shack, Katara entered slowly and waited quietly as not to disturb him. But like before, he knew when she entered.

"Good morning Katara." Aang said from his position with his eyes still closed and not turning at all.

"Morning Aang," She said quietly.

"So what's up?" Aang asked.

"Oh well I just thought I should bring you some food." Katara told him.

"Oh, well thank you Katara, but you really didnt need to."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you had some breakfast." she told him sincerely.

"Oh I had breakfast this morning at the cabin before I came here, but thanks for caring so much." Katara was confused by what he said.

"You came home last night?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it wasn't too late but you were asleep. I woke up early this morning, ate, then came here." he told her reassuringly. Katara was shocked. He was lying to her.

"Ok then, I guess I'll leave." She turned to open the door but Aang spoke up.

"Can you leave the food though and I'll eat it later? Thanks Katara." Katara nodded to him, placed the basket on the ground, and walked out.

As soon as the door closed Aang turned and attacked the basket. He was starving and hadn't eaten since the basket Katara brought to him yesterday. He had stayed here all night. He hated lying to Katara, but he didn't want her to worry.

Katara was hurt. As she walked away,, her only thought was why "would Aang lie to me like that?" She was hurt thinking that Aang felt like he had to lie to her and couldn't tell her the truth. She was also worried about him though.

Sokka met Suki at the dojo later on that day like she said. Of course she made him put on the uniform and face paint. She showed him the technique to refresh what they learned yesterday. She had to admit, Sokka had picked it up really fast and his form was almost perfect.

"Okay, now we're not just going through the motions. I'm going to come at you, get into position and look for an opening and redir-" She lunged at him while speaking but didn't get to finish as Sokka successfully parries her thrust and knocks her on her but. The shock and embarrassment clear on her face. This was his first time using the technique and he performed it perfectly. Sokka stared down at her with a wide smile, and reached out his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"So how was that?" He asked her with a wide grin. Suki of course did not want to admit to him that he had performed it perfectly.

"It was pretty good." She told him nonchalantly.

"I got you! Admit I got you!" Sokka said with a wide grin. Suki gave him a playful push and said,

"Alright, it was just beginners luck. Let's see if you could do it again." and she lunged at him. The two continued to spar for the day.

The next couple of days were the same as before. Aang left the shack a few times to come to the house and get food. He had to make sure Katara wouldn't see him or she would make him stay and rest. He took short naps on the floor a few times so that he wouldn't succumb to total exhaustion. He had been at this for four days already. Katara was extremely worried but didn't want to force him to leave. But, Katara still brought him food every morning and evening to make sure he had food. Katara walked up to the shack and gently opened the door. However, the usual sight of Aang meditating was replaced by the 12 year old sprawled over the floor.

"Aang? Aang?" She ran to his side and gently rolled him on his back. "Aang can you hear me?" She shook him gently but he wasn't coming through. Katara bended the water from her pouch and splashed it on his face.

"Ugh ugh ugh," Aang began to cough and woke up. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. Katara, noticing this placed her hand on his back and helped him sit up.

"Aang look at yourself, you need to rest." Katara told him.

"'I'm fine Katara. I was just resting my eyes is all." He tried to stand but found out he couldn't.

"You see Aang, your body is telling you it needs rest."

"Katara I know you're worried but really I'm f-" Katara quickly cut Aang before he finished.

"No! You're not fine!" Katara raised her voice at him. Aang was surprised; Katara had never spoken to him like this, just to Sokka. "I'm sorry Aang but you are pushing yourself way too hard! I mean look at your? You can barely sit up straight! Now you are going to go to that house and get some rest! I don't care if I need to drag you back!" Katara hated yelling at Aang that way but it was for his own good. Aang slowly looked down and mumbled,

"You're right Katara." He tried to stand up but fell right back down. Katara went to his side and supported him up. She then slung his left arm over her shoulder and began to walk him out. Katara was glad he wasn't that heavy. After a couple of minutes they reached the house and Katara took him inside. When they reached his room, Katara gently laid him down.

"Thank you Katara." Aang slowly whispered. She nodded and was going to ask if he needed anything else but stopped when she heard his light snoring. She let a small smile at the sleeping boy and slowly walked out.

Sokka and Suki were in the dojo later on that day sparring. Suki had stopped forcing Sokka to wear the Kyoshi uniform after the third day since he had practically mastered the technique and she wasn't really teaching him anymore. She still told Sokka to come though because he was a much better sparring partner than all the other girls. They had already gotten comfortable with one another and actually enjoyed the others company. After a couple of sparring matches, they sat down for a small break and began to talk. Sokka told her all about how he and Katara found Aang in the ice and their adventure so far. Suki told him about all the training from a very young age it takes to be a Kyoshi warrior and how she got to be leader.

"You went through all that training since you were eight?" Sokka asked her with a surprised expression and Suki smiled proudly. "How did you convince your parents to let you join?" Sokka asked. Suki's smile slowly faded and she dropped her head a little.

"My parents died when I was very young. I don't even remember then." She replied sadly. Sokka felt terrible. Just seeing her expression, he felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel li-" He tried to tell her but she interrupted him.

"It's fine, really. Like I said, I don't even remember them." she didn't want him to feel bad because he didn't know.

"When I was eight, the Fire nation invaded my village. They killed my mother." Sokka told her.

"Oh my god, Sokka I'm sorry that must have been so hard for you." Suki placed her hand on top of his. She gave him a small smile.

Sokka wanted to change the subject so he asked,

"So umm, besides training or swimming, what do you do for fun on this island?" Suki thought for a quick second then her face lit up.

"Oh man I forgot!" She slammed her palm to her forehead.

"Forgot what?" Sokka asked.

"There is a festival going on in town tonight."

"A festival for what?" Sokka asked again.

"Today is the anniversary of the day the island." Suki explained to him. Suki suddenly got quiet for a few seconds before she slowly asked him, "Sokka, umm would you sort of umm, like to go with...me?

"You want me to go with you to the festival?" Sokka asked puzzled. Did she mean like a date?

"Yeah well, I don't want to go alone and it's not like you're doing anything else. Or do you just not want to go with me?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No no, I mean like, isn't your boyfriend taking you?" Sokka asked. Suki was surprised by his question and gave out a small laugh.

"My boyfriend? What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" She asked him. Sokka's eyes went wide and he began to stumble with his words as she stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"Oh umm I just assumed that you had one since you know, you're umm..." Sokka let out a small cough and quickly said, "Yeah."

"Yeah well, no boy on this island wants a girlfriend who can kick their butts. Plus I don't really have time for any of that." She told him. It was quiet for a few seconds until Sokka spoke up.

"Well then yeah, I'll go with you." He told her.

"Really!" she asked a little excitedly. She then spoke again but calmly, "Ok then I guess I'll just go change into something else and we'll go." Suki got up and walked into the changing room in the back. Sokka was confused. Was this like a date? He continued to sit there thinking until the door slid open once again and Suki walked out. She was wearing a light green kimono with some yellow designs. Sokka thought the kimono hugged her curves perfectly. This was also the first time he has seen Suki without her makeup. To say Sokka was stunned was an understatement. This was the same girl who he had spent almost all of his past four days with, however Sokka never realized how, well hot she was! Suki blushed a little when she noticed that Sokka was staring at her,

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah sure." Sokka snapped out of his thought. They walked out of the dojo and walked down the road that led out of the village and into town. They walked in silence for a moment until Sokka broke it.

"So umm, what kind of things da they have at these festivals?" Sokka asked.

"Oh just like usual stuff. There's lots of of food, games, dancing-"

"Dancing?" Sokka cut her off. He never danced before in his life and he didn't really want too. She let out a small giggle and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sokka, no one said you had dance." Sokka let out a silent relief. The bright lights of the festival came into view. The sun had just gone down so the many different colored lights lit up the night sky. As they walked into town, many people filled the streets dressed in different sorts of clothing. There were many stands on the sides of the roads for different foods and games.

"There is a lot of people here." Sokka had to raise his voice so Suki could hear since there was so many people yelling and passing by them.

"Yeah well most of the people on the entire island are here. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine" She grabbed a hold of his hand and led him through the crowd. Sokka stayed right behind Suki as she led the way to a round table for them to sit. A few feet away from the table was a large empty floor so people can dance. Currently a group of dancers were putting on a performance. They had masks on and even a dragon. Sokka could tell it was a traditional dance. There was also loud, live music playing. They sat at the table and began to talk to each other.

"Are there any festivals like this in the South Pole?" Suki asked Sokka.

"No, I was told that when I was much younger our village was bigger, but thanks to Fire nation raids and all the men leaving for war, our village is even smaller than yours." Sokka replied.

"Oh my, that is pretty small. So umm, are there any other warriors or girls your age?"

"No, I was the oldest male in the village before I left. There were no girls even close to my age besides Katara." Sokka replied.

Suki only nodded. She didn't know why but she kind of felt relief in knowing that there weren't any girls Sokka was waiting to go back to at home. She was going to ask him another question until they both heard three loud screeching noises.

"Suki!" Three girls shouted at them from a few feet away and came running. The first one had black eyes and brunette hair that was tied in a long braid. The second one had green eyes and blond hair that fell to her back. The third girl had brown eyes and hair that was tied up in a bun.

"Hi girls" Suki said as the three girls embraced her in a hug.

"it's been a while." The blonde one told her."

"Yeah, you haven't been to our a village in some time." The brown hair girl added.

"I'm sorry; I've just been really busy with the Kyoshi warriors." She took a seat next to Sokka. "Girls this is Sokka. Sokka this is Tera, Emi, and Hana." Suki pointed to the brunette, the blonde, and then the brown haired girl. Sokka felt awkward with the current situation but managed a small smile and a little wave. These were obviously Suki's friends from the island. The blonde and brown haired girls had wide smiles and the brunette girl who Sokka thought to be Tera had a small grin.

"Oooh, Sokka huh." The blonde girl who Sokka thought was Emi said as the three sat across the table from the two. "So Suki, how come we've never met Sokka before." She continued and gave the pair an assuming look. Sokka felt a little uncomfortable with the way the girl looked at them.

"Yeah Suki, I didn't know you had-" The brown haired girl Hana was going to say before Suki cut her off.

"Sorry girls but it's not like that. He's staying in my village for a few days with the avatar."

"Oh yeah, I heard the avatar was back and that he was on the island." Hana said. She then turned to Sokka and asked, "So you're traveling with the avatar?" She asked sounding amazed. Sokka smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well, we're trying to save the world and all that." Sokka said cooly. The other two girls looked impressed. Emi then spoke up.

"That is so cool." She then gave Sokka a flirtatious look that made him a little comfortable. "So Sokka, since you're only going to be here for a few days, and I guess you and Suki don't have anything going on, how about you come with me for a while and I'll show you a good-" Suki then quickly cut her off.

"Sokka can you go get us some drinks please!" She shouted louder than she intended to. Sokka jumped back from her sudden outburst. He looked at the three girls who were staring at Suki strangely, and then to Suki who was staring back at him.

"Yeah sure," he said slowly before getting up and walking into the crowd.

'What the hell was that about?' He thought. 'What was up with those looks they were giving me? And what was that blonde girl saying she wanted to show me? Hopefully a good meat stand in this festival, I'm starving. If I'm lucky maybe she'll offer again.' With that he continued off to get drinks for him and Suki.

Suki watched as Sokka walked off into the croud before turning to Emi.

"What is wrong with you?!" She practically shouted.

"What? He's hot and you said you weren't together. Besides I just wanted to sleep with him." She replied casually.

"You can't just go sleep with him!" Suki was getting real defensive now.

"But you just said you two weren't anything." Tera now told Suki accusingly.

"We're not!" She tried to convince them. She was feeling pressured by the three girls all staring at her.

"So why can't I sleep with him?" Emi casually asked. Suki finally burst out at them.

"Because he is about to leave!" She yelled. The three girls sat there for a second staring at Suki before they slowly grinned.

"So that's why huh?" Tera asked her.

"Huh?" Suki was confused and surprised.

"You dont want to get to close with him because he his going to leave soon." Emi accusingly told Suki with a wide smile.

"What! No that's not it at all!" Suki was feeling backed into a corner.

"Then what is?" Hana asked. Suki took a deep breath then simply said,

"He's just not my type."

"Who isn't babe?" A boy around 18 years old placed his hand on the table. He had a muscular body and his skin was tanned. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore loose black pants and a green sleeveless shirt with yellow designs. Beside him stood two other boys about his age.

"Go away Shen." Suki coldly told the boy without even looking at him.

"Awe come on baby. Why do you got to be like that? I'm just being friendly. So what do you say you and me go somewhere a little more private." He told Suki with a flirtatious tone. Suki was disgusted that this jerk wanted anything to do anything with her.

"I'd rather be tortured by the Fire nation." she spat at him.

"Awe now there it is again baby, so cold. I know you've wanted me for some time now Suki, so how about you get your little cute self-" he tried to grab her hand but Suki pulled it away and yelled.

"As if! You're a pig! If you don't leave now I'll-"

"You'll what? We both know no matter how good a fighter you are you won't do anything or you'll get in trouble with your little Oyaji. It wouldn't look to good if the leader for our noble Kyoshi warriors was attacking peaceful civilians." Shen told her with a smug grin.

She knew he was right as much as she hated to admit it. She wasn't going to let this jerk get her in trouble.

"Maybe she won't do anything, but I will." A voice came from behind Shen. He turned around to see Sokka standing there with two cups in his hand.

"Is that right?" He slowly growled at Sokka. He walked up in front of Sokka. The boy was about three inches taller than Sokka so he had to look up at him.

"My friend told you to leave. I suggest you do what she says." Sokka told him threatingly. Shen stepped back and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Suki, I didn't know you found yourself a little boyfriend!" He said loudly. People were starting to see what was happening and a small crowd was gathering around. Suki didn't like where this was going and spoke up.

"Sokka it's ok, I'm fine." Suki saw the way the boys were glaring at each other. "Really Sokka, he's not worth it."

Shen then tried to turn to tell Suki something with a grin but before he could fully face her Sokka spoke again.

"I said back off."

Shen then looked at Sokka threatingly and said, "And what are you going to do if I don't, ponytail." As he said the last word he smacked the two drinks out of Sokka's hands and they spilled to the floor. The two teens stared each other in the eye. Shen had a smug look of confidence. Sokka had a small grin. Shen then spoke up.

"You know what, I think I'll just teach you a few manners right now!" He brought his arms up and pushed Sokka in the chest trying to send him to the floor. Sokka took three steps back and stopped. He still had the cocky grin.

"Go right ahead then."

Shen clenched his fists tightly before finally charging at Sokka. He swung wildly trying to knock Sokka's head off. Sokka's expression did not change. He kept his arms at his side as he sidestepped and dodged every attack. Finally, Sokka brought his hand up and caught his punch. Shen struggled as he tried to push Sokka back and it was apparent on his face.

"What's wrong Shen? You seem to be having a little trouble. Well go on,teach me a lesson." Sokka teased.

This rose Shen's anger even further like Sokka wanted. Shen brought his free hand up and tried to punch Sokka but Sokka released the hand he was holding and dodged, causing Shen to fall on his face. Some people in the crowd began to laugh. Suki herself let out a giggle. Shen looked up at his two friends who were watching on and nodded at them. Sokka saw them from over his shoulder approach him from behind.

"I was just starting to get bored." He said confidently.

Shen stood and lunged at Sokka. The two boys also attacked. All three attacked Sokka wildly as he dodged and played with them. Suki and some of the other onlookers laughed at how silly Sokka made the boys look.

"I think it's about time I end this."

One boy lunged at Sokka from behind. Sokka turned, caught the boys arm and spun him around, causing him to crash into the other boy. He turned to Shen who was on one knee trying to catch his breath. He stood up and charged at Sokka who let out a small sigh and stepped out of the way while bringing his elbow crashing down onto Shen's head. Shen collapsed on the floor and lay motionless while Sokka coolly walked to his table.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I told you he wasn't worth it." Suki told him. Sokka shrugged and said,

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you." Suki smiled and blushed a little that Sokka did that for her.

"You know I can take care of myself." Suki told him still with a smile on her face. Sokka smirked at her and simply said,

"You're welcome." Suki nodded then suddenly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said. Sokka nodded then turned to see the boys throwing Shen's arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, make sure you let him know to never bother her again, got it?" Sokka told the boys and pointed to Suki. They nodded and walked away. The crowd that had gathered began to disperse and continue with the festivities. Some people started heading to the dance floor. Suki stared at Sokka who was watching a man walk by with a tray of meat. Suki couldn't explain it, but she couldn't help but smile when she watched him.

"Do you want to dance?" Suki asked him suddenly. Sokka turned to her with a look of complete horror.

"What?" he asked. Suki laughed and grabbed Sokka's hand to lead him away from the table. She started pulling him to the dance floor.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She said. She stopped in a spot and turned to face him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Umm Suki I don't dance." Sokka said nervously. She let out a small giggle.

"Here,"she placed his left hand on her waist and grabbed his right hand. "Just do what I do." Suki started to move her feet and sway side to side. Sokka was hesitant at first but soon started to move with her. "You see, it's not so hard right?" Suki told him playfully. "I would say you already got the hang of it, but you know, usually it's the boy who leads." She added teasingly. They continued to dance and Suki let Sokka lead. Suki enjoyed dancing with Sokka. Because she was a warrior, she never tried to develop or show any feelings for boys. She always tried to keep her act of a strong, independent girl who never let anything bring her down because if she dropped her guard for the slightest second, if she let someone get too close then she can really get hurt. But right now, she was happy. She knew she could drop her guard and just be a girl with Sokka and not get hurt.

Sokka felt Suki rest her head against his chest. He felt this strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't really know what he was feeling. This was the first time he's even talked to a girl close to his age beside Katara. He never had to worry about dating or liking any girls because there was none back home. But now, here he was dancing with a beautiful girl that has her head leaned on his chest and who he though he was only friends with. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. All he knew was that when he saw that guy trying to hit on her and disrespecting her, he was suddenly filled with rage. The only reason he restrained himself from shoving his fist down the guys throat was because he knew Suki wouldn't have wanted that and he would have made quite a scene. Was this how a guy was supposed to feel about a girl who was just his friend?

Suki lifted her head and stared directly into Sokka's eyes. They just stared at each other momentarily before Suki gave him a wide smile. Sokka in return smiled back. They continued to dance for a little while longer. Sokka finally got some meat to eat. They played games and enjoyed the festival. Finally, it was over and the two were walking on the road back to the village in awkward silence. Sokka had his hands stuffed in his pockets, Suki held hers together in front of her. Suki broke the silence.

"I just want to say thank you, again for you know, what you did back there. I mean, it was really nice." Sokka smiled to her.

"It was nothing." he simply replied.

They finally stopped at a small wooden house.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Suki said looking down and playing with her hands.

"Goodnight," Sokka said as Suki began to climb the three steps to her porch. Sokka turned and was about to walk away.

"Sokka?" Suki called him. He turned to see her running down the steps and stop right in front of him. She looked at him blankly for a few seconds and Sokka was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly crashed her lips on his. For a second, Sokka was taken aback by the kiss but then kissed back. Suki sunk into the kiss as Sokka wrapped his arm around her waist. They stayed kissing passionately for about a minute until they slowly pulled away. They stared each other in the eyes, their noses nearly touching and Suki whispered,

"Goodnight," She then turned and quickly ran up her porch and shut her door.

Sokka stayed where he was for a few seconds before finally whispering, "Goodnight."

"Do it again." The two men sent fire blasts at the scarred prince who dodged the attacks and sent his own blasts at the men. The two men fell once again. Prince Zuko was breathing a little heavy after training for a few hours. Iroh looked on and shook his head.

"Prince Zuko, firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. Stop trying to force it with anger. Just breathe and let it out. You were excellent the other day when you defeated Jhao because you used your basics and didn't rely on strength. You do this, and your firebending will be much more powerful than it is now." Zuko nodded and looked to the men who were getting up. It was a good thing they were wearing pads or they would be pretty burned. He was about to tell them to go again but a servant came running onto the deck.

"Prince Zuko, I'm sorry to interrupt your training." The servant said.

"What is so important that it could not wait until later?" Zuko ordered.

"I have just received word that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island."

**I know, there is a lot of Sukka going on right now but it's cause I'm trying to get as much in right now because Suki is going to be absent from the story for some time and that's when I'll focus more on Kataang. Hope you're enjoying so far.** **I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Please review**


End file.
